


Dick in a Boxxx

by 42hrb



Series: Pandora's Boxxx [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go on their first date, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick in a Boxxx

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bella](%E2%80%9Crunedsterek.tumblr.com%22) who's having a tough week and smut always makes things better. Sorry some feelings got on your porn.

Derek Hale discovered that first dates don’t have to be terrible, in fact, they could be amazing if they were with someone you really wanted to be on a date with.That someone was Stiles Stilinski.  

After their adventure at Pandora’s Boxxx they had gone to a pack meeting, then both gone to their respective homes, then finally, after hours of imaging Stiles with his new sex toys, Derek picked him up and they went to Beacon Hills nicest (read: only nice) restaurant. Neither of them were particularly focused the meal, they were both caught up in each other and the anticipation of what was coming after, when they were finally alone.

By the time Stiles finished his steak he was running his foot over the back of Derek’s calf, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the restaurant and Derek could tell that tonight was going to be the kind of night that he never forgot.He flagged down the waiter, dropped a handful of bills on the table and practically dragged Stiles from the building. 

“Easy big guy, we’ve got time,” Stiles said with a laugh as he pulled Derek in for a kiss against the car, sweet and slow.  A long fingered hand made its way under the hem of Derek’s shirt, burning his skin and sending a jolt through him. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Derek said as he broke the kiss, his lips wet and swollen, his cheeks tinged pink. 

Stiles nodded and they got into the Toyota.Derek had his hands clutched on the steering wheel, his knuckles were nearly white as Stiles placed a hand on his knee and slowly moved it upward.Derek looked over at Stiles, his eyes were dark with lust, only visible when they passed under a street light.

“Eyes on the road Hale,” Stiles said, his hand creeping further up Derek’s leg, nearly to his already hard cock. Derek swallowed and he saw Stiles smirk out of his peripheral. 

They were still a fifteen minute drive from Derek’s apartment and he knew that he wouldn’t make it, not with the way Stiles was rubbing his knuckles over his bulge and licking his lips.Derek pulled off the main road onto a access road that lead to a clearing in the preserve and parked the car.

Derek opened the door and walked around, opened Stiles door, and tugged him out of car.He pinned Stiles against the SUV and kissed him slowly, his lips soft against Stiles’, his eyes shut.It was the kind of kiss Derek could get used to, not rushed but with some heat behind it.He had one leg between Stiles’ and he could feel the other man’s erection through his jeans, and he knew that Stiles could feel his too.  

Suddenly Stiles hands were in Derek’s hair, on his neck pulling him closer, his teeth nipped at Derek’s lip and he let out an involuntary groan. He started to move his hips slowly, grinding against Stiles while they kissed, his lips dragged against Stiles’ cheek, down to his neck where he sucked and kissed until he knew bruises would appear, marking him. 

Stiles’ hips moved in time with his and Derek relished the friction, but this wasn’t why he stopped, no he had plans.He pulled back, smirking when Stiles said, “Come back,” but Derek didn’t come back, instead he slowly sank to his knees. 

He heard Stiles let out a soft moan when he buried his face in his crotch, breathing in the strong scent of _Stiles_ before he unzipped his jeans and his eyes went wide and the red lacy panties that Stiles was wearing. “You wore them,” he said, his voice wrecked as he spoke and he could practically feel Stiles’ wicked grin.

“Like ‘em big guy, it's not the only thing I got today that I have on my person either?”

Derek's eyes were wide as he pushed Stiles’ jeans down to his ankles and ran his nose along the outline of Stiles’ hard cock.He sucked the tip into his mouth through the lace and he heard a whine from above him and his own cock throbbed in his jeans at the sound. 

He ran his hands up Stiles’ legs until his fingers brushed against the soft lace panties, his heart was pounding in his chest at the idea of seeing Stiles’, of touching him, of getting his mouth on him, he was practically drooling at the mere thought of it so he hooked a finger in the waist of the panties and tugged them down just enough for the hard cock to spring free.

Derek’s eyes widened further still at the site, it was everything he had ever pictured and more, maybe seven inches long and a little thinner then his own, but it was smooth and soft looking, the kind of dick you’d see in art.He licked his lips before he took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

He heard Stiles’ sharp intake of breath as he took more of his cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and jaw so he could get the entirety of the shaft into his mouth.He gagged twice before he got the entire thing, but when he did he grabbed Stiles’ by the ass to hold him still, his fingers coming into contact with something hard coming out of Stiles' hole, the plug. He started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head whenever he got back to the tip, then taking it down his throat again.

It was hard to believe that Stiles had the plug in for the entire meal.  Derek didn't know exactly what it meant about their night, but he had a feeling that he would be fucking Stiles' into the mattress later. 

As Derek lost himself in the rhythm of it, how the taste of Stiles’ pre-come and sweat, of the soft noises coming out of Stiles’ mouth, he pictured what he would look like later, when Derek took the plug out and filled him up again.He took one hand away from where it was holding Stiles’ ass and ran it up his thighs, passed the lace, to cup Stiles’ balls. 

Part of him wished he could see Stiles’ better, that he could watch as Stiles spun around for him, showing him all the angles of himself in his panties.With the hand on Stiles’ ass, he squeezed it, enjoying how firm it was and how well it fit into his palm, then he started playing with the plug, moving it just slightly toward where Stiles' prostate should be.He swirled his tongue again, eliciting a loud moan from Stiles as he did.

“Der,” Stiles said, his voice rough as Derek continued to bob his head and suck, his cheeks hallowed out as he did, “I’m close, so close.”

Derek hummed and kept going, the hand massaging Stiles’ balls felt when they tensed so he had a seconds warning before Stiles’ spilled into his mouth and down his throat.Derek made sure he got all of it before pulling off and looking up at Stiles’ through his lashes.“Shit,” Stiles said, his legs giving out and he slumped against the car. 

With a small laugh Derek tucked Stiles’ back into his panties, tugged up his jeans carefully so not to disturb the plug, and buttoned them for him before standing up and hauling Stiles back up to full hight.“Let’s go back to your place, I have a few things I’d like to do to you.”

Derek nodded, his cock still aching but it was worth it.He drove back to his apartment in record time, but it took them a few extra minutes to get up to the loft because they were otherwise occupied in the parking lot, neither of them complained about it though, they had the whole night to take each other apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Park 3 will probably happen... [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
